fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuliya
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Joins in Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow) |class =Cleric |mirage = |voiceby = }} Yuliya is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Profile Yuliya is the older twin of Jubelo and around 13–14 years of age. Prior to the events of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, when Dolhr began invading the continent, King Ludwik, fearing for his own safety, sent Yuliya and her brother away to Khadein to serve as hostages. Gharnef locked them away in a dark room, threatening to kill them if Grust betrayed Dolhr. The siblings were later rescued by Wendell, at which point they were on the brink of death, and were taken to a monastery in Macedon to recover. During the events of Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, the twins are eventually taken into Lorenz's care, as he has dreams of restoring Grust's glory with Jubelo. After Grust is occupied by Archanea in Chapter 1, Lorenz attempts to protect the siblings from coming under harm by urging Ogma to lead them away to the safety of Wendell's abode in Macedon. However, this plan is foiled due to Yuliya's adamant refusal to leave his side out of concern over a grievous wound that he had sustained prior to the battle on the siblings' behalf, to which Lorenz reluctantly relents. Once Marth reaches Lorenz, Lorenz succumbs to his wound, his last request being for Marth to protect the children. Despite Marth's protests, General Lang takes Yuliya and Jubelo away to have them executed. Before that can happen, Ogma rescues the children and leads them to Marth's army in Chapter 4, where he guides them from Wendell's home village in Holm Beach to the southeastern reaches of the region . The children then proceed to aid Marth in bringing the War of Heroes to an end. In Mystery of the Emblem, Yuliya is the only character capable of using the Rescue Staff, and along with Elice, is able to wield the Aum Staff. However, In New Mystery of the Emblem, the Rescue Staff is no longer unique to her, and she shares the ability to use the Aum staff with other princesses: Elice, Nyna, Maria; and if reclassed, Caeda, Minerva, and Sheena. After the war, Yuliya studies at the Millennium Palace magic academy, on her way to becoming a fully-fledged Sister. Personality Yuliya is portrayed as a confident, headstrong character, contrasting starkly with the fragile, timid figure that her twin brother cuts. This has led to Yuliya leading this sibling pair, making decisions on their behalf. Yuliya has proven to be rather rash and impractical in this regard, as evidenced by her obstinately deciding to remain with Lorenz against his wish for her to flee, a fact that almost costs her both her and Jubelo's lives. This is not entirely a flaw in itself, as she promptly reveals a deep sense of gratitude that is borne out of loyalty, for Lorenz had sustained a fatal injury in order to protect her and Jubelo. Yuliya is also revealed to be rather short-tempered, as can be observed from both her exchange with Jubelo in Chapter 4 and the base conversations that she shares with him, where she expresses impatient displeasure towards his lack of confidence and indecisiveness. She also has a bit of a haughty side, as she finds it hard to speak to Kris because she feels it unbecoming of nobility to speak to peasants, and orders them around. In spite of this, however, it is quite evident that Yuliya keeps up this tough exterior in order to conceal the vulnerability that resides within her and compensate for Jubelo's inability to stand up for himself. Her vulnerability has emerged on several occasions; once in Chapter 4, when she breaks down in the midst of scolding Jubelo, and another in her final base conversation with her brother, when she, moved by Jubelo's concern for her, reveals a deep-seated worry that she maintains for his sake. Even with Kris, Yuliya reveals that she derived inner strength from their wanting to save her and Jubelo, allowing her to not lose hope when she was captured. In-Game Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |20% |30% |40% |40% |60% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Relationships |} |} Overall Yuliya in the original version of Book 2 can be a valuable asset simply for the staff that is exclusive to her, the Rescue staff, which in combination with usage of the Warp staff can make her good for unique strategies at certain points in the game. Stat-wise she and Marisha have very similar stats and growths to the point of almost being negligible, especially since the Starsphere Shards can equally iron out the flaws in their growths, however when compared Marisha has slightly higher growths while Yuliya has slightly higher bases. Both can be of situational usage even without dedicated deployment for their staffs alone. Compared to the mages Yuliya is not as potent in base stats, but can still grow to rival them if she grows well through the Starsphere shards, her earlier availability to most of them also makes her easier to level. All-in-all she can be a valuable addition to the party. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cleric= |40% |0% |30% |45% |60% |50% |20% |40% |} |-|Bishop= |40% |0% |40% |50% |60% |50% |15% |30% |} Support Conversations |} Support Bonus ; Supports |} Supported by |} Overall Yuliya can grow to become a useful unit. She has good skill and speed, supplemented with her high luck growth. While her HP growth may be a little low, this is offset by her decent defenses. Also of note is Yuliya's low magic growth, but as most enemies in the games have low resistance, this is not too significant of an issue. When compared to Wrys, Yuliya is evidently the superior in every stat except for magic and resistance; Wrys' resistance is much higher, although their magic is similar. Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Grustian Princess Yuliya "She studied at Pales' magic academy, and is on the road to becoming a fully fledged Sister." New Mystery of the Emblem Bold Princess "Yuliya studied abroad at the palace's magic academy, aiming to be a full-fledged cleric." Death Quote Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Yuliya is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Yuliya is a female given name that is a Slavic variant of the Latin name Julia. Trivia *Takayashiki Hideo's novel adaptation of Mystery of the Emblem lists Yuliya and Jubelo's age as 12 years old. Though not too far off the mark, this is incorrect, as a villager in Chapter 1 of Mystery of the Emblem Book 2 mentions that she and Jubelo are 13–14 years old. Gallery File:Lawrence.jpg|Official artwork of Yuliya with Lorenz and Jubelo from The Complete. B15-025HN artwork.png|Artwork of Yuliya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. B15-026N artwork.png|Artwork of Yuliya in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:Yumina TCG 1.png|Yuliya, as she appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cleric. File:Yumina TCG.png|Yuliya, as she appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. CipherYumina2.png|Yuliya as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherYumina.png|Yuliya as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-025HN.png|Yuliya as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-026N.png|Yuliya as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Yumina profile Monsho no Nazo.png|Yuliya's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:YuminaDS.png|Yuliya's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters